Little Stories
by Yumiko-sempai
Summary: En el día de tu cumpleaños nada sale como habias planeado.
1. Ilusión

_**Disclaimer:**__**"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen al grupo Clamp"**_

**Little Stories**

**Ilusión**

Era la mañana del 1ero de Abril y el sol se elevaba esplendido, un día cualquiera, dirás; quizás así sea para muchos pero no para Sakura Kinomoto, ¡Ah no! Para ella no, ¡Era su cumpleaños! Y tenía todo el día planificado desde que se despertara hasta que se fuera a dormir. Sería un día perfecto, ya lo había decidido, las imágenes de un inolvidable día se arremolinaban en su cabeza como un huracán.

Decidió no perder más tiempo, el día de hoy no llegaría tarde; hoy sería alguien ejemplar. Entro al baño ensimismada por completo en su ilusión perfecta. Cuando bajó ya a desayunar no encontró a nadie, al parecer su padre y hermano ya se habían ido.

-¡Que malos! -Dijo con un puchero- Ni siquiera me desearon Feliz Cumpleaños-comento arrugando el ceño.

Entonces se percato de que había algo en la mesa y se acerco curiosa… era su desayuno y una nota "Monstruo te recomiendo que comas esto rápido y salgas al colegio como un rayo ya vas muy tarde"

-¡Queeeeé!…. ¡No puede ser! De seguro es una broma de Touya- dijo la castaña aturdida y leyendo de nuevo la nota

"Pd: Papá te dejo el almuerzo en la cocina, oh y Feliz Cumpleaños monstruo"

-¡Maldición!

Comió en menos de dos minutos cogió sus cosas y salió disparada hacia el colegio. Llegó cuando las clases ya habían empezado y como era de esperarse fue castigada

-Así no imagine mi día- suspiro Sakura resignada

Las imágenes de su cumpleaños perfecto se resquebrajaban rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera lamentar su desgracia llegó el profesor Terada con un aviso importante: Examen Sorpresa…. De Matemáticas, había dicho.

La castaña no pudo más que suspirar de pura frustración y ver como su ilusión de un cumpleaños perfecto se hacía añicos.

Que desgracia pensó ¿Dónde había quedado su día perfecto?

-Y aún falta media jornada Sakura- dijo Tomoyo adivinando sus pensamientos

-Que desgracia- repitió Sakura

* * *

_321 palabras_

* * *

Notas de Yumi: Hola a todos aquí les traigo mi primer drable espero que me haya quedado bien ya que es el primero que hago, me toco la Ilusión y vaya que me dio problemas escribir acerca de este sentimiento ( si suena tonto, pero no sabia por donde empezar) XD pero me inspire y aquí lo tienen ^^ ojala les guste . Cualquier critica, aplausos, sugerencias son recibidas así mejoro para el otro concurso ^^


	2. Tristeza

_**Disclaimer:**__**"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen al grupo Clamp"**_

**Little Stories**

**Tristeza**

Empezó a llover mientras ella corría por las calles de Tomoeda con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo paso?- se preguntaba por milésima vez.

-Y-Yo no lo entiendo- decía.

Se detuvo en el parque pingüino bajo el árbol más grande que encontró, ella... simplemente levanto la cabeza y dejo salir su tristeza y dolor con un grito, después se derrumbo, no podía mas, apoyo su espalda en el fuerte tronco del árbol y sollozó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos ahogando los gritos que no quería dejar salir. Ahí, bajo ese árbol, con aquella lluvia torrencial… lloró, lloró con toda su alma.

Ella había muerto… Su madre había muerto, la tristeza embargó todo su ser y le rompió el corazón…Su madre… Un grito trato de salir de nuevo, pero nada….No hubo ruido alguno, ya no tenía fuerzas.

En ese día triste ella se dejo vencer por la pena, el dolor y la tristeza dejando que la lluvia se mezclara con sus lágrimas.

* * *

_162 palabras_

* * *

Notas de Yumi: Aquí estoy otra vez con mi segundo drable, el cual espero que sea de su agrado ^^, es esta ocasión me toco la tristeza, y me fue más fácil de escribir este drable que el anterior ( que pesimista soné XD), en fin espero que les guste mucho ^^.


	3. Depresión

_**Disclaimer:**__**"Esta historia participa en el Reto '3 sentimientos y/o emociones' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana. Los personajes utilizados pertenecen al grupo Clamp. La imagen utilizada pertenece Mikki-chan"**_

**Little Stories**

**Depresión**

Su estado de ánimo era pésimo, todos se lo decían incluso él lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En estos momentos la vida no tenía ningún atractivo para él.

La oscuridad de su cuarto le era sumamente grata, la soledad se había convertido en su mejor amiga y el alcohol en su compañero de penas.

-¡Reacciona de una maldita vez!- le había dicho su mejor amigo, cuando lo vio por última vez.

¿Reaccionar? ¿Por qué? Ahora ya nadie puede lastimarme

-Ya no queda nada para lastimar- le dijo a su amigo

-¡NO SEAS IMBECIL! – le espetó este

-¡Lárgate!- respondió el aludido, lanzando una botella a su interlocutor.

-¡Entonces quédate en esta miseria y PUDRETE!- le dijo su mejor amigo antes de dar un portazo.

De ese encuentro ha pasado ya una semana…

Los ojos de Eriol solo reflejaban el vacio y la desolación.

Vivir… se preguntaba… ¿acaso será posible?...

-Vivir….sin ella- dijo en un susurro

* * *

_155 palabras_

* * *

Notas de Yumi: Bueno aquí está mi último drable espero de todo corazón que les hayan gustado. Me divertí mucho en este concurso, las tres historias las escribí juntas mientras escuchaba música ¡Hurra por la Inspiración! ¡Hurra por mi musa! ^^. **La imagen utilizada para esta historia es propiedad de MIKKI-CHAN y no MÍA. **


End file.
